Happy Holiday?
by AR Keynes
Summary: "jadi jangan heran jika kau menemukan banyak barang-barang mugle aneh disini" / "Aku tidak akan setuju. Lily Luna Malfoy terdengar lebih bagus dibanding Rose Malfoy" Kata Draco menilai / "Obliviate" Kata Rose mengancungkan tongkatnya ke arah Astoria / Sebuah sekandal saat pertama kalinya Scorpius mengajak mereka menunjungi Malfoy Manor. But Wait What? Warning: OC &Typo.


**Disclaimer** **© J.K Rowling**

seandainya punya saya, tak kubiarkan Ron dengan Hermione menikah!

**Timeline** : Setelah perang berakhir, tahun pertama Scorpius Malfoy. Liburan Natal**  
**

**Happy Holiday?**

Libur Natal tahun pertama di Hogwarts Scorpius mengajak teman-temannya meggunjungi Malfoy Manor. Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasly dan Carolla Haller teman seasramanya. Ya semenjak insiden Quidditch Scorpius menjadi dekat dengan Albus, terima kasih untuk Carolla yang sudah membuat mereka bersatu dengan latihan terbangnya. Sedangkan Rose dekat dengan Albus dan selalu mengawasi dan mengurusnya, seperti ibunya. Dengan begitu waktu Albus bersama Scorpius dan Carolla selalu ditemani Rose dan mereka jadi akrab.

Tok Tok Tok

Carolla Haller mengetuk pintu kediaman Malfoy Manor, bangunannya terlihat megah dan mewah. Gadis bermata hijau tua itu menggenakan sweater coklat dengan kemeja krem dan jubah hitam panjangnnya, sesekali ia menggeseka kedua tangannya yang tidak menggunakan sarung tangan.

Pintu Manor terbuka perlahan menampilkan peri rumah keluarga Malfoy

"Hallo peri rumah, aku Carolla Haller" Kata Carolla dengan aksen Prancisnya

"Selamat datang Mrs. Haller" Kata peri rumah sambil membukuk sangat rendah "Tuan muda Malfoy sudah menunggu di ruangannya"

Carolla dipersilahkan masuk, Malfoy Manor yang megah dan luas membuat Carolla clingak-clinguk melihat pemandangan mewah.

"Oh! Hallo Carolla Haller" Kata seseorang di ruang keluarga. Draco Malfoy yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi dengan koran yang sedang dibacanya "Selamat datang di Malfoy Manor"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terahir Draco tersenyum dengan bangga dan memuka kedua tangannya 'ya... ayah dan anak sama saja'

"Selamat siang Mr. Malfoy"

"Kemarilah" Kata Mr. Malfoy mengajak duduk disebelahnya depan perapian "Bagaimana dengan secangkir coklat panas? Grips bawakan secangkir coklat panas dan beberapa kue-kue manis"

"Baik Mister" PLOP! Peri rumah tersebut menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyi tersebut.

"Trima Kasih Mr. Malfoy" Kata Carolla yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelah Draco "Dimana Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Ah Astoria masih kerja, kerjaanya banyak dan belum libur" Kata Draco menutup korannya "Dia kerja di dunia mugle, jadi jangan heran jika kau menemukan banyak barang-barang mugle aneh disini" lanjut Draco dengan muka Jijiknya.

PLOP! Grips peri rumah Malfoy datang membawa coklat panas dan sepiring bisuit lalu pergi.

"Silahkan, Carolla-" Kata Draco "kalau tidak keberatan"

"Tentu tidak Sir"

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu? Nicolas Putvinski Haller"

"Luar biasa" Jawab Carolla mengambil biskuit yang dihidangkan "Dad sedang bertemu client di London"

"Kaget saat Scorpius memberi tahu kalau dia berteman dengan anak desainer sapu terbang Nicolas Putvinski yang terkenal didunia quidditch"

"Ah tidak seberapa Mr. Malfoy, Scorpius saja tidak mengenal Nicolas Putvinski"

"Dia memang memalukan" Kata Draco agak kesal "Dia tidak suka baca koran dan majalah"

"Pantas saja, dia bahkan tidak tahu gosip-gosip dunia luar kalau aku atau Al yang menceritakanya"

Draco hanya mengangguk singkat ini kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan Carolla setelah sebelumnya mereka bertemu di king cross saat menjemput Scorpius untuk liburan Natal. Scorpius memperkenalkannya dengan kedua orang tuanya Astoria menyambut dengan senang karena Scorpius punya sahabat dekat dan cantik. Dan Draco juga menyukai anak itu, menurutnya Carolla tipe anak yang baik dan sopan. Scorpius juga memberi tahu kalau ia bersahabat dengan anak Potter si Albus dan anak Weasly, Rose. Ya meski Draco kurang menyukainya mengingat dulu ia tidak pernah akur dengan orang tua mereka tetapi Draco tidak mau anaknya bernasib sepertinya. Draco tidak mau membatasi pergaulan Scorpius. Mengingat ayah Albus seorang auror sama sepertinya, membuat Draco semakin sering berinteraksi dan mengirim laporan-laporan ke Harry hubungan mereka bisa dibilang semakin membaik.

"Mungkin akan menyenangkan bila keluargamu kami undang untuk makan malam tahun baru nanti"

"Suatu kehormatan Mr. Malfoy tapi malam tahun baru kami akan seperti malam-malam tahun baru sebelumnya, kami makan malam bersama keluarga bsar dan saat pergantian tahun kami berdoa bersama"

"Jadi kau tidak bisa datang?" Kata Draco, ada sedikit nada kecewa. Draco ingin sekali bertemu dengan Nicolas Putvinski desainer terkenal dan menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya.

PLOP! Albus Potter muncul tiba-tiba dengan asap hijau di perapian depan Carolla dan Draco.

"Siang Mr. Malfoy" Kata Albus mengibas Jubahnya "Hai Caroll"

"Siang Potter" Kata Draco "Kau mengagetkan kami dan hampir saja Carolla menumpahkan coklatnya di karpetku"

"hehehehehe, maaf Mr. Malfoy" Kata Albus menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau juga menggunakan jaringan flo tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku kira kau datang dengan Portkey atau berapparate"

"Aku takut dengan Portkey dan aku rasa Apparate baru akan ita pelajari ditahun ke-lima kalau tidak salah"

"Tahun ke enam Al" Kata Carolla memperbaiki

Albus yang secara fisik mirip sekali dengan Harry membuat Draco tidak bisa berbuat _'normal'_ ya! Kini Albus mirip sekali dengan Harry di tahun pertamanya.

"Dad menitipkan ini" Kata Albus menyerahkan sebuah map coklat "Dimana Scor dan Rose?"

"Aku kira Rose datang bersama mu" Kata Carolla

"Oh! Aku hampir lupa mengantarmu ke kamar Scorpius. Rose sudah datang dari dua jam yang lalu-" Kata Draco membaca isi map tersebut dan mendecak kesal "Bahkan si Potter hanya mengerjakan seperempat dari laporannya.."

"Hemm... Mr Malfoy apa kami bisa langsung ke kamar Scorpie. Mereka pasti sudah lama menunggu kita" Kata Carolla memohon sebelum Draco menjelek-jelekan Harry di depan Albus.

"Baiklah"

Draco mengantar mereka ke kamar Scorpius sesekali memutar arah ke jalan lain berkeliling Malfoy Manor, sesekali berhenti dan Draco menerangkan lukisan siapa, sapu terbang siapa, piala siapa, sejarah Pangeran Kegelapan dan lain-lain.

"Kalian ingin makan siang apa?" tanya Draco "Aku bisa memasak"

"Terima Kasih, Sir kami merepotkanmu" Kata Carolla "Apapun kami makan"

"Aku ingin daging domba" Tambah Albus

"Tidak apa Carolla kau tidak merepotkanku" Kata Draco "Dan Potter memang selalu merepotkan, apa aku pernah berkata fisikmu mirip Ayahmu?"

"Aku rasa sudah"

"Setidaknya kau masih mau masakanku, seandainya Ayahmu ia pasti langsung menolak _'lebih baik aku kelaparan Malfoy, daripada mati keracunan' _" kata Draco meniru gaya bicara Harry.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau masakanmu seburuk itu Sir" Kata Carolla, Draco dan Albus hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Mereka sudah sampai ke depan pintu kamar Scorpius, saat Draco ingin mengetuk pintunya ia mendengar desahan kecapekan dari dalam, ia langsung menghentikan tangannya dan malah menempelkan kupingnya ke daun pintu.

"Ada apa s-" Kata Albus kalimatnya terhenti karena tangan Draco membekap mulut Albus.

"Diam Potter! Kau tidak mendengar suara apa barusan?"

Albus dan Carolla menempelkan telinganya ke pintu seperti Draco, mereka bertiga berdempetan.

"Kau yakin sudah mengunci pintunya?" Suara perempuan terdengar dari dalam _Suara Rose _bisik Albus.

"Udah lagi pula kalau mereka datang Grips pasti langsung mengantarnya kemari. Sudahlah ayo lanjutkan" Suara laki-laki yang sekarang terdengar _Suara Scorpius_ bisik Caroll.

"Aku cape ini sudah yang berapa kali. Dan aku tidak mau tahu kalau Ayahmu melihat kita seperti ini dan memarahiku bahkan mengusirku, dan jangan salahkan kalau namamu terhapus dari keluarga Malfoy"

"Dia tak mungkin memarahiku karena 'hal ini' aku mohon Rosie, Cuma kau yang bisa melakukan ini denganku. Aku yakin Mrs Weasley ahli dibidang ini, dan kau pernah melihatnya" Kata Scorpius dengan nada merayu yang mereka yakin sudah ada rona merah di pipinya.

"Ap- ap- pa" kata Draco pelan mulutnya terbuka dan tertup seperti ikan "Scorpius anak bangsawan keluarga Malfoy, menggoda putri Weaselbee?" Kata Draco tidak percaya.

"Pelankan suaramu Sir" Kata Carolla "Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka lakukan"

"Tentu saja ia melakukan_ 'Itu'_ aku tidak tahu ia sudah berani sejauh ini" Kata Draco berbisik pelan "Tapi kenapa dengan putri Weaselbee? Tidak untuk Rose Malfoy!"

"Aa- aa-aku juga tidak tahu- Rose dengan Scor" Kata Albus terbata-bata tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak akan setuju. Lily Luna Malfoy terdengar lebih bagus dibanding Rose Malfoy" Kata Draco menilai.

"Apaa? Adik ku Lily?"

"Psssstt.. Aku kira kau tahu" Kata Draco bisik-bisik "Ayahmu dan aku ingin menjodohkan Lily dan Malfoy. Ah aku lupa ini rahasia kita, biarkan mereka dekat secara alami. Biarkan alam yang mendekatkan mer-"

"Mana tanganmu?" Kata Scorpius membuat kalimat Draco terhenti "Cepat pegang"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Rose

"Seribu persen sebelum ada yang lihat"

"Sudah"

"Bagus! Kocok sampai keluar isinya"

"Oke ini yang untuk yang terahkirnya, aku lelah"

Albus, Carolla dan Draco diam, merapatkan kupingnya lebih dekat dan menahan napas supaya keberadaan mereka tidak disadari. Wajah Albus dan Carolla memerah karena malu sedangkan Draco merah karena marah.

"Masukan" Kata Scorpius.

"Aapa?" Tanya Rose kaget "Tidak mau"

"Harus!"

"Pasti Sakit"

"Tidak! Percayalah padaku Rosie, kau tahu aku tidak pernah membongimu kan"

Tidak ada suara cukuplama membuat trio penguping menempelkan kupingnya dengan keras "Gyaaaaaa!" Rose berteriak sebentar. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras kecuali Draco, Carolla dan Albus 'tahu' apa yang mereka 'lakukan'.

Dengan cepat Draco mengancungkan tongkatnya dan berteriak "Alohomora!" Pintu kamar Scorpius terbuka mereka langsung berlari masuk.

"KALIAN SEDANG APA HAH!?" Bentak Draco. Tiba tiba muka mereka berubah ekspresi menjadi marah dan binggung.

Mereka menangkap basah Scorpius dan Rose sedang duduk bersebelahan depan benda mugle bernama komputer. Apa yang mereka bertiga pikirkan ternyata salah seratus persen. Scorpius dan Rose masih menggunakan pakaian yang lengkap dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kasur Scorpius di ditiduri bahkan disentuh, kasur itu masih bagus dengan seprainya yang lembut.

"Fa.. Father" Kata Scorpius menundukan kepala "Ma- maf- maafkan kami"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jawab Scorpius-Hyperion-Malfoy" Bentak Draco sambil menunjuk-tunjuk "Apa-Yang-Kau-LAKUKAN? Dengan barang Mugle itu?"

"Ka-kami mencoba mencetak gambar dengan printer, Maaf Mr Malfoy" Jawab Rose

"Lalu apa yang kalian 'kocok'?" Tambah Albus sama marahnya. Carolla langsung menenangkan Albus dan Draco ,menepukan pundak mereka.

"Tintanya Father, harus di kocok dulu baru keluar. Kalau tidak begitu gambarnya tidak akan keluar" Jawab Scorpius

"Dan kenapa Rose berteriak?" Tanya Carolla

"Aku harus menyambung printer dengan komputernya" Jawab Rose "Dan aku merasakan sengatan saat memasukannya"

"Dia kesetrum Father" Kata Scorpius "Mother pernah kesetrum juga saat menggunakannya, makanya aku tahu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"..." tidak ada yang menjawab permohonan maaf Scorpius mereka bertiga sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing betapa bodoh dan kotornya otak mereka berfikir yang tidak-tidak, untuk murid Hogwarts tahun pertama-

"Maaf Father" Kata Scorpius memeluk Draco membuyarkan lamuanannya "Tolong jangan beri tahu Mother, aku siap di hukum oleh mu"

"Permintaan maaf diterima" Kata Draco membalas pelukan Scorpius, Scorpius menaikan wajahnya menatap Draco.

"Benarkah?" Kata Scorpius.

"Iya dengan hukuman kau tidak menerima hadiah natal dariku" Kata Draco.

"Trima kasih Father, itu jauh lebih baik dibanding omelan Mother mengerikan" Kata Scorpius melepaskan pelukannya "Ia pasti akan sangat marah padaku kalau tahu barang muglenya dipegang"

"Maafkan kami Scor" Kata Albus dan Carolla bersama sama dan memeluk Scorpius bertiga.

"Kalian kenapa sih, mabok?" Kata Scorpius menjauh "Aku tidak suka dipeluk kalian"

Mereka semua tertawa, tertawa karena sikap Scorpius dan kebodohan mereka, yang sangat bodoh. Bahkan mereka yakin Merlin akan menertawakan kebodohan mereka di Surga.

"Tapi Scor bagaimana kau membawa benda mugle ini" Tanya Draco "Bukannya ada di tempat kerja Astoria?"

"Oh Kompuer ini aku mengu-" Kata Scorpius yang terpotong.

"Apa? Komputer ku?" Tanya seseorang di belakang mereka yang sedang berdiri dipintu kamar Scorpius "SIAPA YANG MEMEGANG KOMPUTERKU?"

"Astoria?" "Mother" Kata Draco dan Scorpius berbarengan.

"Obliviate" Kata Rose mengancungkan tongkatnya ke arah Astoria

Mereka langsung melihat arah cahaya yang menyambar Astoria "Rose!" mereka berteriak bersamaan. Astoria langsung jatuh kesamping untung ada sofa sehingga badannya tidak langsung membentur lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Rose. Itu membahayakan Mother" Kata Draco sedikit lega sebenarnya karena Astoria tidak jadi membentak mereka.

"Aku sudah sering melakukannya di hogwarts, tapi paling lama hanya ingatan satu jam yang lalu yang bisa ku hapus" Kata Rose "Pertama kali aku pernah melakukanya dengan mugle yang melihat Mom menggunakan sihir dan dia berteriak, refleks saja aku mengangkat tongkatku dan dia pingsan di tempat mom membatu menyadarkannya dia baik-baik saja tapi tidak mengingat aku dan Mom"

"Kau hebat sebagai seorang Weasley!" Kata Draco memuji "Beruntung Ayahmu menikahi Gadis Gryfindor itu"

"Trima kasih Mr Malfoy" Kata Rose "Tapi dalam pelajaran aku tidak sepintar Mom bahkan aku dibawah Scorpius"

Mendengar kalimat barusan Draco dan Scorpius tidak dapat menahan seringai kemenangan Malfoy miliknya.

"Sudahlah cepat Scor kau pindahin barang mugle itu" Kata Albus "Kita harus merawat Mrs Malfoy"

Scorpius dan Rose mengembalikan komputernya ketempat awal dengan menggunakan sihir. Sedangkan Draco mengangkat Astoria ke kamarnya dan dibiarkan tidur.

-OoOoOo-

"Aku tidak akan heran jika Scorpius akan mengajak kalian main lagi kesini dan Malfoy Manor runtuh karenanya" Kata Draco "Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar?"

"Aku ingin makan masakanmu Mr Malfoy" Kata Carolla memohon.

"Baiklah anak-anak" Kata Draco menuju dapur dan membagikan celemek "Kalian harus membantuku"

Mereka bersemangat membantu Draco memasak. Sesuai keinginan Albus ingin makan daging domba Draco memasakannya untuk mereka sambil mengajarkan metode memasak yang baik.

"Kalian tahu aku cukup pintar dalam pelajaran ramuan, beberapakali mengalahkan Mrs Weasley. Jadi jangan heran kenapa aku bisa memasak" Kata Draco.

Ahkirnya masakan mereka matang dan makan bersama

"Rasanya lumayan Sir" Kata Carolla

"Sebenarnya akan sangat-enak-sekali kalau yang memasak aku sendiri" Jawab Draco "Tapi karena terlalu lelah apa boleh buat"

"Wah Wah kalian sedang makan-makan ya?" Tanya seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Astoria yang baru selesai dari pingsannya. Tentu semua orang di ruangan itu kaget, takut kalau mantra Rose gagal "Sepertinya enak, aku boleh bergabung?"

"Tentu saja Mrs Malfoy" Jawab Albus. Mereka makan bersama seperti satu keluarga, dan Astoria menganggap teman-teman Scorpius seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Mr dan Mrs Malfoy, hari ini menyenangkan" Kata Albus menjumput bubuk flo "Sampai bertemu Scorpie dan Haller, kirim surat ya!"

"Tentu Al"

"Grimmauld Place" PLOP! Albus menghilang ditelan asap hijau.

"The Burrow" PLOP! Rose menyusul Albus menggunakan bubuk Flo dan langsung menghilang.

"Kau pulang juga menggunakan jaringan Flo?" Tanya Scorpius

"Tidak sepertinya Dad akan menjemputku" Jawab Carolla. Scorpius dan Draco kaget mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami, Caroll?" Tanya Scorpius

"Benar! Jam berapa dia datang-" Kata Draco menggantung

PLOP! Grips peri rumah Malfoy muncul dibelakang mereka menghampiri Mr Malfoy dan membungkuk rendah.

"Master, seseorang diluar sana ingin menjemput Mrs Haller" Kata Grips

-OoOoOo-

Seorang pria bertubuh kurus dengan jubah sihir coklat tua menunggu depan pintu kediaman Malfoy. Rambutnya yang coklat tua hampir hitam seperti rambut Carolla ia biarkan berantaan dan tumbuh tebal namun tidak panjang.

"Hai Dad!" Kata Carolla berlari memeluk Ayahnya "Hari ini menyenangkan"

"Aku senang kau senang" Jawab Mr Haller

"Ini Scorpius" Kata Carolla memperkenalkan Scorpius ke Ayahnya. Ini memang pertemuan kedua setelah ia mengantar Carolla ke King Cross. Sebelumnya ia hanya sempat melihat dari jendela Hogwarts Express melihat Carolla satu kompartemen dengan Scorpius.

"Senang bertemu denganmu nak" Kata Mr Haller menjabat tangan Scorpius.

"Saya merasa terhormat Mr Haller" Kata Scorpius "Bisa bertemu dengan seorang deainer terkenal Nicolas Putvinski"

Nicolas hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya "Kau pasti Draco Malfoy, benar tuan?"

"Benar" Jawab Draco menyambut tanggan Nicolas

"Aku harap hari ini Caroll tidak merepotkanmu"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali" Kata Draco "Suatu kehormatan bisa mengundang anda makan malam bersama kami"

"Terima kasih Malfoy" Kata Nicolas "Tapi kami janji akan pulang untuk makan malam bersama"

"Ya Mom pasti akan bawel kalau kita pulang telat" Tambah Carolla.

"Bukan masalah Mr Haller-"

"Haller saja atau kalau tidak keberatan Nicolas"

"Ok baiklah Nicolas. Aku harap akan ada waktu yang tepat untuk makan bersama"

"Itu pasti" Kata Nicolas "Sudah siap Haller? Pamit dengan Mr Malfoy"

"Sampai jumpa Mr Malfoy" katanya memeluk Draco "Sampai jumpa Scorpie terima kasih banyak, aku tunggu surat-suratmu"

-OoOoOo-

Pagi Natal

"Master ada kiriman paket teruntuk tuan muda Malfoy" Kata Grips di sela mekan pagi mereka.

"Untukku?" Tanya Scorpius girang menerima bungkusan panjang dari Grips "Hadiah natal untukku!"

Malfoy membuka bungkusan besar itu dan terkejut melihat isinya sapu terbang, ada surat di dalamanya.

* * *

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Aku tahu kau tidak dapat hadiah natal tahun ini, karena itu aku bilang pada Dad untuk mengirim hadiah untukmu. Itu sebenarnya sama dengan sapu terbang yang biasa kita pakai tapi desainnya berbeda, sesuai dengan obsesimu terhadap asrama kita. Semoga suka!_

_Carolla Haller_

* * *

"Sapu terbang dari Carolla?" Tanya Astoria.

"Iya, dia tahu aku tidak dapat hadiah natal tahun ini" Jawab Scorpius masih senyam-senyum mengelus sapu terbang Hijau Silver miliknya sekarang.

"Kau tidak memberinya hadiah natal Draco?" Tanya Astoria "Tapi kau memberi Grips baju baru"

"Scor bersalah dan aku harus menghukumnya" Jawab Draco "Sedangkan Grips melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, setidaknya Scorpius dapat sapu baru untuk hadiah natalnya"

"Memang kau berulah apa Scor?" Tanya Astoria curiga

"Hah.. ehumm.. itu" Kata Scorpius terbata-bata dan melirik Ayahnya yang sama paniknya "Tanya Father saja"

"Hah! Apaan itukan kesalahanmu"

"Apa-Yang-Sebenarnya-Sedang-Terjadi-Disini?" Tanya Astoria dengan nada menekan dalam setiap kalimatnya.

"Antara Ayah" Jawab Draco "Dan anaknya"

"Ya rahasia pria" Tambah Scorpius "Mother tidak sempat bertemu dengan Nicolas Putvinski sih padahal ia ramah dan tampan" Kata Scorpius mengalihkan pembicarannya.

"Iya tiba-tiba aku ingat untuk mengambil laporan yang tertinggal dan menyerahkannya pada Client" Kata Astoria yang untung saja bisa diaihkan perhatiannya.

* * *

Untuk liburan pertama di Malfoy Manor ini tidak terlalu buruk

_END_

**_author's notes: _**Ini fic ketiga ku tiba-tiba pengen lanjutin fic-fic sebelumnya dengan OC ku sendiri. Sumpah deg-degan loh pas bikin bagian Scor dan Rose di kamar, gak bisa bikin_ dirty talk_ jadinya gagal gini. Niat bikin Fic ini muncul karena aku suka berinteraksi dengan author lain yang ficnya super keren^^ jadi merasa hina pas liat fic ini :( tapi semoga bisa terhibur ;) Review jangan lupa.


End file.
